srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Explore the Jagged Hills
Regular Encounters List of regular enemies you can encounter (all enemies are 3+ with MR 122+ and give 1-2 combat XP): * Carnage Crawler * Blackhorn Beetle * 2 Blackhorn Beetles * 2 Jadefang Ants * 2 Jadefang Hunter Ants * 1-4 Naranok Warriors * 1-2 Naranok Champions (not to be confused with The Naranok Champion) * 3-6 Naranok * 6 Jadefang Ants * 3-4 Jadefang Hunter Ants There may be a few other enemies not listed here. Also, there seems to be no "you find nothing" possibility - you always encounter something when exploring the area. Special Encounters Orthil, the wounded scout When you find him the two of you are discovered by a band of Naranok. You have three options: * Run away and abandon the scout - he gets killed and you get nothing * Stay and defend him - you'll have to fight 5 Naranok warriors, one at a time. 2 combat experience for each one (on rare occasions 3 or 5) * Heal the scout - requires Restoration (50+) and earns you 8 Restoration experience If you heal the scout the two of you can then run away, or you can stay and face the Naranok together. If you stay and fight you'll have to defeat 3 , one at a time. If you manage to save the scout (no matter how exactly) he will introduce himself to you before leaving and you get 64 general experience. The Naranok Champion Ignoring him does nothing of interest If you choose to fight the Naranok: * If you face him without trying to use a skill/power you have to fight * If you use a skill/power and SUCCEED: +16 XP to Illusion (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Woodsmanship (60+)/Archery (60+) and you get to fight * If you use a skill/power and FAIL: the Naranok is alerted to your presence and hurls himself in a frenzied assault. You get to fight Naranok Champion (18+ with MR 122; 13+ with MR 143) Yes, the Naranok is strongest if your skill/power fails * 128 general experience for the victory * You find and (purposeless, as stated on Questions for the GM, January 2009) The Stone Hut (noted location) You can return to it as many times as you want You can use Divination (30+) or Thievery (50+) to discover that the hut is inhabited. However you get no experience for doing so (since you can do it many times) If you choose to enter without using a skill or power: If you choose to enter after you have used a skill or power (and are thus aware of the danger): Pass to win the confidence of the young man. If you fail, or if you directly prepare to defend yourself you'll have to fight He will tell you an interesting story and after that when you visit the hut it will be empty The black hawk You see a black hawk. You can either ignore it (you will meet it again later) or attempt to follow it. If you have NOT found the Etched Stone Disc your attempt to follow the hawk will fail and you'll have to try again next time. If you have found the Etched Stone Disc you MIGHT follow the hawk to the Smoking Hill. Your attempt might still fail, but you can always meet the hawk on later explorations till you reach the Hill. The Smoking Hill (noted location) You can return to it as many times as you want You will find this location only after following the black hawk. If you choose to climb the narrow track up the hill you will meet the sorceress living on top of it. She will give you a and tell you to return to her when you have found all seven. Currently there's nothing more to do there The Etched Stone Disc (noted location) You can return to it as many times as you want It is a broad stone disc with several etchings of hawks in flight covering its surface. As you look at it the vision of a young and beautiful woman appears. You need to reach this location in order to follow the black hawk. The Dusk Dragon Carcass (noted location) You can return to it as many times as you want until you kill the Bellowing Kultaag Warrior Shortly after you find the carcass you hear something or someone approaching. You can leave (and come back later), or you can hide and wait. If you choose to hide you witness the arrival of a Kultaag warrior, who soon spots you. You can flee (and come back later), or fight. If you choose to stay and fight: * +16 experience to Gating (60+)/Illusion (60+)/Telekinesis (60+) or 4 XP to Archery (40+) if you successfully use it to wound the Kultaag * if wounded * when not wounded * If your power/skill fails - no idea, mine never failed * after searching the defeated Kultaag Warrior you find a Once you have killed the Bellowing Kultaag Warrior, you will lose access to the Carcass and it will no longer be a noted location. The Lake Island (noted location) You can return to it as many times as you want If you search the shore you will find a raft. If you don't search the shore and have the required levels (below 70?) in Woodsmanship and Seamanship, you can make your own raft (128 XP to Woodsmanship and 128 XP to Seamanship). On the island you will find a large dome-shaped slab of white stone and in the center of the slab are a series of seven small circular impressions. The Platinum Star Coins fit here. For now there's nothing to do on the island, but it will probably be an important location once we have all seven coins... Massive Carnage Crawler You can either flee or fight , after killing it you'll find (purpose currently unknown). A Tangled Bog (noted location) Talk to Mironor (Thane Pyrond) after you talk to the young man in The Stone Hut and the sorceress on The Smoking Hill. He will tell you about a bog in the Jagged Hills. Now you will be able to find the Tangled Bog. Category:Explorable Locations Category:AG-only